


You Are Your Own Worst Enemy

by cobaltcandi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambush, Doppelganger, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Time management stress, kidnapping pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltcandi/pseuds/cobaltcandi
Summary: Ren is a high schooler, part-timer, social butterfly, and the leader of the Phantom Thieves who can steal the hearts of others. But the only thing he can’t is steal time. When an accident splits him up into multiple clones he suddenly finds himself with too much free time. Will he finally be able to relax or will his clones just waste his time?Part of Persona 5 Big Bang event!





	1. Act 1: Ain’t nobody got time for that

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Persona 5 Big Bang event on tumblr! https://the-p5-big-bang.tumblr.com/
> 
> Team:  
> Writer:@cobaltcandi  
> Planning/Editing: @limeandlen on tumblr  
> Artist:@LiteralBasil https://twitter.com/LiteralBasil  
> Artist:@Angelicbot http://angelicbot.tumblr.com/

**_ Prologue _ **

In the metaverse the Phantom Thieves were doing a mission like always. Only this time everything was different.

Fox hit Ren’s back with a cold bufudyne attack. Futaba charged up everyone’s, except Ren’s, attack power. Skull smacked him with his spike rod. Ren healed himself again, his HP regaining health. Until Haru shot him with psiodyne, giving him a small headache as the strong psychic power ranged loudly in his head.

Ren fell to the ground with a hard thud. He was low Hp and low SP, meaning he won’t be able to attack …or heal anymore for that matter.  
Ren suddenly found himself on the wrong end of an all out attack formation, with all guns aiming at him.

Arsene, a red and black ghost like figure appeared in front of him and said  
“You are against all odds. Will you escape this predicament? Although all hope is lost, there is one more thing you can do...Think further than he could and you may be able to win your friends back.”

The red and black figure faded away as quickly as he appeared. Leaving Ren all alone to figure out his next move.

 

_**Act 1 Ain’t nobody got time for that ** _

  
Present time.  
Everyday. Everyday there appeared to be no time for anything; especially for Ren Amamiya. Ren was tall and lean, with curly midnight black hair, and wore black rounded squared glasses. His hair was so curly; people have described it as more of a frizzy mess on top of his head. He was currently a second year transfer student, due to probation, in Shujin high school. Instead of joining clubs like the average student he had a secret club. He joined a club where they help people by stealing their hearts; he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

The thieves were very busy. Balancing two different life style. Low profile high school student in the day, a phantom thief by night. There was certainly no free time. Even if it was available, it would only be for anything that would move the mission forward. Gathering information from confidants, maintaining the relationship and status of each team member and secret supporters. All spent preparing for the next mission.

If Ren goes to the café to drink coffee to increase his guts then time will pass and he only has enough energy to do one more thing at home in the evening before his cat yell at him to go to sleep. If Ren decide to go train in the metaverse, he would be able to level up his whole team; however, he’d be giving up his chance to work at his shift at the flowershop. Which then leaves him less money earned to buy to weapons, tools, medicine, and armor for his team.

Yet there is another problem: Ren is still in high school. Meaning that somehow he had to find ways to do homework and study for exams. All on top of Phantom Thieves’ missions late into the evening. At least the foul villains always left him alone during exam week or midterm week for some reason. If only there was someone to stop time. Or at least help him manage his time more efficiently. He didn’t even have time to think of a way to help himself.

In the morning he woke up, put on his school uniform, go downstairs and eat the curry with coffee breakfast that Sojiro kindly makes for him. Then he takes the train to school. If he can find a seat he reads his book that he barely remembers having. Then after the train he arrives at school and goes through the whole day listening to boring lectures but still paying attention because failing school would look even worse for a delinquent like him. Then after school he either go hang out with a confidant, a fellow member of the thieves, or go to the mementos and complete the never ending requests to change hearts.

 

Monday morning.  
Yusuke saw him at train lines in the morning.

“Good morning Ren. Are we going to the metaverse today?”, he asked.

“No, not today Yusuke”, Ren told him. It was too early in the morning to think.

“Hmm.. ok. For our change of heart mission’s timing we’ll leave it up to you leader. See yah”.

He got on his train to his art high school. Ren went on his.

 

Monday after school.  
Ren at his part-time job at the flower shop in the underground mall was figuring out how to arrange a flower bouquet.

Now which one is considered “I want to tell love” flowers? He looked at the Small Bell Run and Gingko Run. But he could barely tell the difference.

 _Why can’t the flower shop run itself?_   he thought to himself.

He silently sighed as he opened up his employee handbook and tried to find the pages that will reveal to him the right flower combination.

 

Monday evening.  
On Shibuya central street there was a cheap diner where anyone can come and eat and relax in the small yet cozy place.

It was time to hang out with the moon confidant Mishima, a fellow classmate who was in charge of the Phantom Thieves’ publicity. Mishima had short blue hair and was a small meek looking nerd but friendly to talk to. He doesn’t wear the black Shujin blazer, just the white turtle neck shirt inside and the Shujin-patterned pants.

Ren planned to hang out with Mishima but he was starting to fall asleep in the diner. His friend wasn’t boring. Not at all. It’s just that Ren’s been working all day.

“Ren! Hey Ren!” The blue haired friend tried to get his attention. He waved a hand in front of Ren.

“Huh?!”, He sleepily opened his eyes and stopped resting his head on his hand.

“You fell asleep. Are you sure you can take on more request?”, Mishima asked, looking concerned.

“Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine. The Phantom Thieves can handle anything”, Ren reassured him.

“Well if you say so…so anyways, this guy said that he saw someone suspicious….”.

Ren thought to himself, _phew I’ll just add this_. He then began to write down the long string of information about his target as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Tuesday after school.  
In Mementos they’ve got ambushed. A shadow had rushed the Mona bus from the sides. Ren in his Joker outfit was in a panicking state.

“Guys?! Hey! H-How do I summon Arsene?!”

He has been hit with a forgot spell by the enemy. Now he is left vulnerable without his persona. In his panicking state he even forgot that he still had his gun and dagger.

“Joker watch out!”, Haru shouted but the warning came too late.

Joker lost his final HP and fainted. He fell to the ground.

“Joker nooo!” Futaba screamed.

Quickly his team retreated and dragged him back to the subway chairs safe spot to heal him.

“Sorry guess we were a little under level for this floor. I hope that person requesting this can hold on a little longer…”, Joker sat up and apologized for his mistake.

Skull put his hand on Joker’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry we’ll be ready next time”, he comforted him as he flashed a smile to his leader.

 

Wednesday evening.  
When he got home, he changed into his pajamas and checked his phone and saw the mess of all the confidant messages he didn’t reply to.  
Ren plopped down onto his bed and gave out a long sigh.

“Hey, isn’t time to go to bed?”, his cute yet annoying black cat with a white muzzle, and white fur on each of his paws, looking like small socks on him, Morgana asked.  
His big blue eyes staring right at him. Ren groans, put his phone down with the charger plugged in, and placed his blanket over his head.

“Sigh, there’s no time for anything. Wish I could do something about it…”, he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

“Good night Morgana”.

“Good night”, Morgana said as the cat curled up next to him.

As he fell into deeper slumber a deep blue background surrounded by chains appeared in his mind. It enveloped him and soon he hear the mysterious song with a lady vocalizing with a piano in the background. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw a different roof then the café attic. Instead of dreaming tonight he found himself in the velvet room. Looking down at himself he noticed that he changed into his black and white prison uniform.

Ren stood up from the bed and moved closer to the bars in his cell, walking towards the twin wardens and their Master. Both twins were wearing a blue suit with black shorts. Their master was Igor, a human like being in a black suit with a long nose that Ren tried not to stare at to avoid being rude to the one who’s supposedly helping him with his rehabilitation.

“Well, at least I can fuse persona in my sleep”, Ren figured.

“Quit chatting and start chopping! Inmate!”, the angry little one with two hair buns yelled.

“Please select which fusion to perform”, asked the other little one with a pony tail, politely but with a cold tone to her voice. Both were so serious in helping him perform fusions.

 _Then why don’t they do it for me while I sleep? No need to summon me here_ , he thought to himself.

Ren chose to fuse Arsene with Jack Frost to get Mokoi. He should be working on the twins’ request for Shiisa but he would have to find a new mask in the metaverse. And who knows where and when he’ll find that specific persona?

The twin wardens stuffed the two personas into blue bags and wrapped them with chains, then proceeded to put them into the guillotine. As they pulled the lever the blade came rushing down, but without warning it stopped in the middle. The twins had to pull out the chainsaw and manually cut the personas. But the Fusion went wrong!

“Huh?! W-what the-?! Justine what’s happening?”, Caroline shouted.

“How can this be?”, was all Justine could utter.

Ren grabbed the prison bars, leaned forward to see what the commotion was about.

“Wait, what’s going on?”.

There was a flash of white light and suddenly Ren feel sleepy and was quickly pulled out of the velvet room.

 

The following morning, Thursday.

“Ren! Ren! Wake up!!”. 

Ren woke up in his room to his cat pawing at him.

“What is it Morga-”.

He sees five teenage guys standing in his room. They were all…Ren? Himself? He gets up quickly to make sure he’s not in a dream. One of the clones started talking.

“Don’t worry we’re real”.

Ren and Morgana were shocked.

“He talks!”, Morgana squeaked.

A different clone spoke up, “And he’s hot! Hahaha”.

Some other Rens joined in on laughing.

“Wait, so you’re all…me?”, Ren asked carefully.

“Yep! We’re all Ren, each representing your social stats, I’m Kindness, he pointed to respective clone, “He’s Guts, Proficiency, Charm, and Knowledge”.

Knowledge holding his hands to his chin and thinking out loud, “This must be because of last night when we fused Arsene, it went horribly wrong and now this happened.”

Proficiency Ren replied quietly, “Aw, don’t be like that man”.

Morgana turned to look at the real Ren, “So what are we going to do about this?”.

Ren pondered for a minute. Then a cocky little grin found its way on to his lips.

“Heh heh, I’ve got an idea!", he pointed at the clones, “Knowledge, you go to school. Kindness you take the part time job at the flower shop. Proficiency, make lockpicks for the metaverse. Charmy you hang out and help our confidants. And Guts you work on mementos requests and training the rest of the team”.

Guts Ren squealed in delight, “Yes!”.

  
He did a joyful fist pump.

Morgana interrupted, “Wait, we should give all your clones nicknames. That way we can tell who’s who. Let’s see…Ren can be Ren Prime, since he’s the original….Guts is G, Kindness is Kind, Proficiency is Prof, Charm is Charmy, and last but not least….Knowledge…is Knowledge!”.

Knowledge, feeling left out, “What? I don’t get a nickname?”.

“Nothing else would make sense. Ledge or Knowl just doesn’t sound right”.

“Hhpmh”, he crossed his arm, “and where are we going to sleep?”, he asked, clearly getting annoyed.

“There should be a hotel near by the café. That way Sojiro and his customers wouldn’t see multiple of us”, Kind suggested.

Ren Prime was next to speak, “Good idea. Oh man!”, he looked at the time on his phone, then looking at the Knowledge Ren, “you better get to school or you’ll be late”.

“Where’s the uniform?”.

“Oh I forgot about that. I only have one so you can wear it, since you’re going to school in your place. Uh, I mean my place”.

He digged around in his box of clothes his parents sent him.

“Let’s see. The rest of you clones come here and get your clothes”. Ren waved them over.

Minutes later everyone has their set of clothes suited to their task.  
Knowledge will be wearing the black school uniform blazer with the Shujin color pants. Proficiency will wear the white summer school uniform, hopefully no one will notice that it’s not even summer. Guts will be sporting the grey hoodie. He won’t need any flashy clothes since he was actually taking the role of Joker in the metaverse. The black tail coat suit was already flashy enough as it is. Charmy meanwhile will adorn what appeared to be a dancing outfit. On the outside it looks like the black blazer school uniform. Underneath It had a black t-shirt that said "dance" on it and the outfit also came with red gloves and shoes, black and red headphones, and a red scarf tied to the hip. Kind gets a white jacket and jeans. As well as the green apron for the flower shop job. The original Ren decided to wear his Sunday clothes: a simple black jacket with jeans.

Ren looking at all of them, “We all meet here in the café in the evening. Kay, everyone got the plan?”.

All clones agreed.

Ren pushed up his glasses, “Okay, Mission start!”.


	2. Act 2: Multitasking

_**Act 2 Multitasking** _

Proficiency sat in the attic room at the desk making infiltration tools. Right now he can’t be disturbed or he’ll break the materials he was currently using to make lockpicks and vanish balls. He concentrated with silence and the proficiency of a rocket scientist.

Well, somewhat silence as Ren Prime was still in his room, reading a manga in his bed. It’s been about three hours since the clones all departed. As Ren remained in bed, Morgana laid next to his arm. Ren put his manga down and closed his eyes. But then opened them immediately. He shifted on the bed and sighed. If he and Morgana wanted to talk, they would have to do so quietly as to not disrupt “Mr. Scientist” at the work desk.

“What’s wrong?”, Morgana whispered.

“I’m worried; will anyone find out?”.

“If you’re worried, why don’t we go check on them? Just wear a disguise so no one will recognize you”.

Ren and Morgana got up and went downstairs.

“See you later Prof”, but he got no reply.

Well at least the dude was dedicated to his task. After Morgana jumped into the bag, Ren slung it over his shoulder and headed downstairs. The café was open so there were some customers, more like only two people, an elderly couple, sitting there. He peaked over the corner to check if Sojiro was at the counter. It wouldn’t do Ren any good if Sojiro saw him not at school. Not to mention plus one extra Ren upstairs making phantom thief exclusive items. He waited till Sojiro went in towards the fridge then he crouch-walked low along the bar seating like sneaking past shadows.

He tried to gently open the door to escape but the little bell on the door still rung. Ren paused and lets out a gasp before he got out the door and sprinted towards the train station.

Sojiro turned around, “Hmm what was that? Did someone come in just now?”.

The elderly man spoke, “maybe it was the wind”.  
“Whatever”. Sojiro returned to his work.

  
\-----

  
By now it was two hours past after school time.  
Ren decided to check on Kind first in the underground mall. He did not want anyone else to see him at school since Knowledge was already there.

A customer in a dress walked away with a flower bouquet.  
Kind wearing the green apron bowed and said “Thanks for coming!”. Seeing Ren Prime he greeted, “Oh, Hi Prime! Come to buy some flowers?”.

“No thanks, just checking to see how you’re doing”.

“I’m good. Oh by the way, give this to the plant in your room, it looks a little dead”. He handed him a bottle of bio nutrients.

“Oh, um, Thanks”.

“Ok, See you at the café”. He bows once again. “Thanks for coming!”.

An awkward silence…

“But your shift’s over…”, Ren finally said.

“OH!!” Kind just realized the time and went to pack up his stuff.

 

Thursday Evening.  
The three of them walked home to café Leblanc. Ren reached towards the doorknob but the closed sign is already flipped over.

“Huh? Did Sojiro closed up already?”.

Morgana popped his head out of the bag, “This early?”.

Kind covered his mouth with his hands in horror, “OH MY GOD, a thief got in!”.

“We’re thieves too you know…” Morgana bluntly pointed out.

Walking in, Prof was already working at table, tools spread out as he works on making lockpicks. When the three entered, the café doorbell jingled and scared him.

“Gah! Geez, warn a guy when you're coming in!”, he said as he started picking up the things he dropped.

Ren pointed at the door “…But that’s what the little bell is for?”.

Ren, Morgana, and Kind sat down in the booth.  
Knowledge in an apron then came out with coffee and curry. He set the food down in front of Ren.

“Don’t mind him, he just needs to pay more attention to his surroundings. Here, made you dinner. Seeing that we clones are metaverse beings, the only one who need to eat is you, being the Prime and all”.

“Thanks”.

“I made you something too Morgana”. 

Knowledge put a plate of curry down for Morgana. The cat started to lick it.

“Hmm, it’s good. Smart and a talented cook”.

“Don’t forget handsome,” then Knowledge winked at him.

“I thought Charmy was the handsome one of us”, Kind asked.

“We have the same face” Knowledge snapped back.

Ren laughed. The little bell ranged and Charmy walked in with G.

G with a big grin on his face shouted, “Sup?”.

“Hello!!! The Debonair devil is here!!!!!”, Charmy exclaimed.

Knowledge muttering to himself, “speak of the devil”.

Knowledge goes to sit at bar table, pulled out a large, difficult looking book, and started reading it.  
G immediately sat down with both arms sprawled out on table.

“Man, wish you could make me something, mementos really took a lot out of me.”

“How’s it’s going in the metaverse?", Ren asked.

“Great! Oh that reminds me, I better text Mishima telling him that I finished those requests”.

Ren handed him his phone. Only Prime had a phone. It was too illogical, and too expensive, to buy five cell phones. Luckily G had asked Ryuji to use his phone to open the Navigation app. Hopefully it wouldn’t raise any questions.

“What did you tell the others about not using your phone?”, Knowledge inquired, while still reading his book. He was certainly good at multitasking.

“I told them I didn’t feel like taking out my phone”.

Silence.

Knowledge and Ren was shocked.  
Knowledge looked up from his book, then asked, “why did you say that?”. 

G simply replied, "it was the first thing that came up to my mind”.

Knowledge just sighed in defeat. His friends will probably think he even more weirder now. Great. Just great.

Charmy took out his planner and checked it.

“Since you’re texting Mishima, I’ll just schedule to meet with the other confidants, that way he won’t see two of us”.

Muttering to himself. “Now let’s see, Yusuke can meet me on this day….which leaves me with…in the evening…”.

Kind spoke up.  
“By the way, here, this is for you”. He plopped a big stack of cash onto Ren’s hand.

“W-what?!”.

Kind also handed another fat stack to Prof.

Kind, looking at Prof, “For you. You can use it to get materials”.

Prof has a huge stack of lockpicks piling next to him that’s steadily increasing, he paused for a moment.

“Um, Thanks”, then proceeded to continue.

Kind looking back towards Ren, “I got the money from the flower shop and figured we could use it to help the Phantom Thieves”.

“Thanks man. Well it looks like everything is good so far. Let’s just continue with the plan ok guys?”.

All clones agreed.

Same thing tomorrow.


	3. Act 3: Ren and Relaxation

_**Act 3: Ren and Relaxation** _

Next day, Friday.  
Everyone went about their ways. Knowledge went to the train station. At Shujin all the students are in class 2-D were looking bored, or sleepy. Ann pretended to read her textbook but there was a fashion magazine hidden inside.

Knowledge vigorously took notes as he read a textbook propped up in front of him. And all while he waslistening to the teacher’s lecture.  
It was currently Mr.Ushimaru’s class teaching social studies. A stern looking teacher with square glasses and wrinkles on his forehead and near his eyes. He scanned the whole classroom, all of which look like slackers in his opinion. He looked towards Knowledge.

“Amamiya, not all civil servants work in government offices. Which of these occupation is a civil one?”.

Knowledge doesn’t even look up. Without missing a beat, he answered,  
“It’s shamans of Mt. Osore”.

“Wrong!”.

“What?!”. He stopped everything he was doing and looked up. “But I’m sure it was-”.

An Eraser was hurdled toward him.

“Ow!”.

“Now pay more attention”.

The other students around him started whispering.

“Hah, loser got hit”.

“I knew he wouldn’t get it right”.

“Even I would have gotten the right answer”.

After class was over Knowledge left the classroom flabbergasted. He walked with his head slightly down and muttered to himself.

“This can’t be. Calm down, I’ll just go to the library and review everything”, he assured himself.

As soon as he opened the door an awkward silence appeared and everyone in the room seemed to have stop what they were doing and stared right into his soul. The students began to look at him with suspicious eyes. They turned back to whatever it was they were doing but started whispering amongst each other.

“What’s he doing here?”.

“Do delinquents even study?”.

“Whoa don’t stare at him, if your eyes meet, that guy is gonna kill you…”.

Knowledge went over to a desk with high borders on each side which were designed to prevent cheating, and opened his book. However, the whispers gradually became increasingly too loud. The sounds surrounded him and clouded his mind from learning.

_Grr, these idiots are distracting me. Stupid students. Stupid teacher-._

He suddenly stood up and gathered his things and promptly left the hostile room.

 

At café Leblanc.  
Ren gathered Morgana into his bag. He jumped in and circled around to make himself comfortable. Once he was satisfied Ren slung the bag over his shoulder.

“We’re going out ok? Oh, and please make more lockpicks, G needs them. He said he used them all up yesterday. Ok, see you later”.

Without looking Prof waved them a hand goodbye.

“Yeah. Bye”.

At his desk he was tinkering away at various metals until he ran out after ten minutes of working. He reached for more tin clasp but found none.

“Ah man I ran out of tin clasp. Hey Prime do you have any-".

He turned around but then remembered that Ren has already left for the day.  
He turned back towards the desk.

“Sigh, can’t order off tv cuz it not Sunday…hhm…”.

He hesitated and doesn’t feel like leaving the comfort of his room, well, Ren Prime’s room. He would have to go outside. Where there were people.

So instead he pulled out the old computer that Ren Prime bought but forgot to fix it. Prof decided to fix it up for him. It doesn’t take him long and the computer woke up slowly. It looked like it was in working condition so Prof started powering it up and-

“Hello this is Shady Commodities Tanaka! I repeat, I’m Shady commodities Tanakaa!”.

“Aahh!!!”.

The sudden voice on a suspicious website scared him. He covered his mouth. Hopefully Sojiro didn’t hear him.

“Oh this website has my materials. But it looks shady… but I don’t want to go to the scary old man’s shop just outside the café….then I would have to…actually…talk to him…”.

He decided to order it from the shady website.

 

Flower shop, Underground mall.  
Kind bowed as yet another satisfied customer left with their beautifully arranged flower bouquet.

“Thank you come again”.

Soon after a pompous looking woman in all purple came stomping forward.  
The customer angrily spat out,  
“Excuse me. Do u work here?”

Kind was taken back a little at the harsh language. And the fact that the lady was so close to his face.

“Um, yes, how can I help you?”.

“I thought I told you people that I wanted red small flowers!!! I gave this to my niece but she was allergic to the lilies”.

She shoved back a decorated vase with lilies slightly wilted already.

“I’m terribly sorry. I’ll arrange a new bouquet for you. Please wait a moment”.

He ran towards the back.  
Few minutes passed and Kind came out with a new pot full of small red flowers, along with his manager.

“Hello I’m the manager here, and I apologize for this mistake”, looking towards Kind,  
“come on you bow too”.

“Oh!”, Kind bowed.

“Hhph. Don't think I’m going to be paying for it. I’m never coming here again”.

The loud purple lady marched off in a huff.

“Sigh, sorry I’m afraid I have to let you go”.

“Can’t I get a second chance? It was one mistake!”.

“Sorry but this job requires listening to customer and I guess that’s something you still need to work on. Good luck at finding a new job…also that’s coming out of your last paycheck”.

Kind groaned. Things were going so well too. He handed over his green thumb apron. Later jobless at the train station, he wondered what to do next.

“What am I going to tell Prime?”.

Kind continued walking in the train station and saw papers for a new job at the beef bowl. He reached for his cell phone- ah wait. Only Ren prime has a phone. He goes to the nearest pay phone and called the beef bowl to apply.

 

In the metaverse, mementos, on floor Kaitul Area 7.  
The Phantom Thieves have just finished off a slew of shadows. Now it’s time for an all out attack.

“Let’s go!”, G in his Joker appearance commanded.

“Show’s over for you!”.

The shadows disappeared.

“Man that was easy”. G grinned and put his arm on his hips, feeling satisfied.

Everyone else in the team was panting heavily.  
Makoto in her Queen outfit, was bent over, with her hands resting on her knees.

“Pant, pant, are we done pant, here yet?”.

She looked up with a glint of hope that he would agree with her.

“Nope, I want to grind our levels a little more”, he said with a cocky little smirk as he twirled his dagger in his hand.

Everyone groans but continued to press forward as their leader said.

 

Many more battles later.  
Futaba, or Oracle in mementos, called out to Joker.

“Um Joker, we should probably head home now. Everybody’s really low on SP…and HP for that matter…”.

Various team members were sitting on the ground to catch their breath. Skull laid on his back, with eyes closed as if he’s passed out.  
G thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin.

“We’ll be fine, here let’s just drink some coffee and continue. Wait a minute…”.

Everyone wondered what he will say next.

Some silence.

“Everybody grab a SP adhesive!”, he announced.

Fox who was laying down, sat right up in exasperation asking,  
“Whatever for?”. His hair and fur on his tail were all messed up from several skirmishes.

Haru, or Noir, looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

“To heal your SP during battle. Now prepare to fight the reaper. Let’s go!”.

Everybody groaned and reluctantly got up once again.

 

Shibuya central street.  
Charmy was about to walk to hang out with Iwai at the Airsoft shop but suddenly Ann’s modeling manager managed to grab him.

“You! You’re gorgeous! Stunning! Captivating! Please model with our lovely Ms. Takamaki!”.

Charmy looked over the crazy manager’s shoulder and saw Ann. She was surrounded by two camera men hovering over her.

He called out to her, “Oh hey Ann!”.

She looked to see who called her name and saw Charmy.

“Huh? What are you doing here?”.

The two cameraman started to leave.

“And what’s the new outfit? You going to a dance club or something?”.

Charmy pointed at eccentric manager.

“He insisted”.

Ann looked to him apologetically.

“Oh, sorry about that. Can you help for a while? The other model Mika is out today and we had trouble finding a last minute substitute”.

“Sure, no problem”, he smiled.

 _It’ll only be for a little while right? Iwai opened his shop until pretty late_ , he thought to himself.

Charmy started modeling with Ann. Pulling off cool moves and synchronizing with Ann instantly as if he’s been a model his whole life. The chemistry was great.

“Ooh! This guy is good! And so Pretty! Yes! Yes! More! Pout! Smile! High five each other! Give me a smirk! OH! By the Gods I could just melt!”.

In excitement the manager grabbed one of the cameraman and said,

“Tell me you got that shot! Please!”.

The cameraman gave him a thumbs up. He let go of the poor guy.

“OK! Continue!”.

Meanwhile from a distance Ren and Morgana were able see what Charmy was doing.

“Lucky Lady Ann didn’t see us”.

“Yeah, hopefully no one will think anything funny is going on. I just need more time to do all my errands”.

Ren and Morgana walked into the convenient store to buy snacks for healing the Phantom Thieves, and some for home.

 

*****

At the end of the day It was too late to go to Iwai as he had closed his shop by the time Charmy was done. He’ll have to try another day.


	4. Act 4: Ren Sees Disaster

_**Act 4: Ren Sees Disaster** _

Saturday.  
All day Ren prime got to do whatever he needed and wanted to do: played video games, watch all the dvds he rented before needing to return them; and even did some cross word puzzles.

“Wow I finally have some time to myself. Without school in the way I’m so productive”.

 

Later after school.  
Ren was downstairs in the café reading a travel magazine. Sojiro at the counter was drying the wet coffee mug. He turned around and seemed surprised when he saw that Ren was already back from school. When did he opened the door? Did the bell even ring?

“Uh, h-hey! Why weren’t you in school yesterday and today? Were you upstairs all day? Anyways your teacher, um, Kawakami, called me last night and said you didn’t attend any afternoon classes or today’s classes. What do you have to say for yourself mister?”.

“Um…I didn’t feel like myself…my stomach hurts…”.

“Well tell the nurse to send you home next time. Don’t forget you’re still on probation. Any trouble will do you no good”.

 _Uh oh_ , Ren thought to himself. _Did something happen at school? Where was Knowledge?_

“Sorry Sojiro”, he apologized. He didn’t mean to cause any trouble.

Sojiro was currently acting as Ren’s guardian since his probation. Stern yet kind at the same time. He didn’t yell at Ren for skipping school but gave him a father like stern warning. As in he’d better not do that again or Sojiro will kick his ass.

 

Few minutes later.  
Ren, and Morgana in the bag, went outside to see if he could find Knowledge. And just as he stepped out of the café he saw Knowledge walking toward the theater. Ren went after him.

 

Inside the theater.  
Knowledge had already taken his seat and the preview have started playing.

“Hey! What are you doing in the theater? You were supposed to be at school, studying so I don’t fail anything”, Ren said as he had just barged in.

“There’s more to life than studying you know”, Knowledge simply replied.

“I know that, that’s why I assigned each of us specific tasks to handle and you aren’t doing yours!”.

“But I don’t want to go back to that dumb school with those dumb people”. Knowledge crossed his arms.

“Ugh, fine just-just go to the velvet room and fuse for me or something”.

An usher came by.

“Shh! If you two can’t be quiet, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave”.

Both Rens walk out of theater. They passed by a fellow movie goer who turned his head at the sight of the two. They looked just like twins. Luckily it was no one they knew.

“You get your butt to the fusion room”, Ren said, pointing at Knowledge.

“Fine. See yah”. Knowledge left toward the alley where the velvet room door was.

“You should probably check on the others too”, Morgana suggested. Ren nodded and headed toward the train station.

 

Ren went to the flower shop but the boss told him what happened.  
“Sorry. I let you go. Hope you find a new job”.

Ren was shocked that Kind got fired. He walked to convenient store but didn't see Kind there either. He was about to give up and go home when he saw his other self in the beef bowl window.

 

At the beef bowl at night.  
The restaurant’s walls were splattered with menus everywhere. People chatting away loudly and cups could be heard clinking as customers settled them down onto the table.

Various customer raised their hands and voices to get the only waiter’s attention.

“Excuse one large natto bowl please”, a young man asked.

“Medium beef bowl”, a middle aged woman piped up.

“Large beef bowl for me”, a gruff voice said.

Kindness in his new employment uniform, a dark blue hat, a blue shirt with two orange lines on it, black pants, and a dark blue apron, ran back and forth constantly trying to satisfy all his customers.

“Coming right up!”, he shouted, “Oh! Geez!”, he muttered to himself. This job was sure more exhausting that the flower shop.

He ran toward the stove, and checked the meat and put it in the bowl and he gave it to the first customer and then he ran to wash the dishes. Then he washed his hands and put new meat onto the grill to start cooking and then ran to bring the check to another customer. Luckily all the food arrived fresh from the grill to each customer and the rush started to die down a little.

Ren Prime walked in after all customers are served.

“Phew”, he sighed as Kind wiped his arm across his forehead in relief.

Ren walking towards him, “There you are. What happened at the flower shop?”.

“Oh that. I’m really sorry but the customer was so mean. Even if I gave her what she wanted and then the boss-”.

A customer’s hand went up as a voice rang.

“Excuse! I’d like my check please”.

“Right away sir!”, Looking at Ren Prime, “I’ll be right back”.

The voice belonged to Yoshida, a fellow confidant who is a slightly larger older man with a nice looking grey suit, red tie, and a green political sash hanging on him. He was currently struggling to regain his political party but he continued to tried anyways. His eyes always full of concern for the overworked youth of society, turned towards Ren and Kind who came back with receipt.

“Ren I didn’t know you had a brother. Are you guys twins?”.

“Yes…um, he’s… _Ren thought for a moment_ …Akira…”. Guess that was the only good excuse in this situation.

“Ohhohoh, that’s nice. Perhaps sometimes you and your twin brother can come to my political rally together. It’s been a while since I’d seen you there”.

“I’m really sorry about that Yoshida san. School’s been really busy…”, Ren put his hand up and rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

“I see. No worries. Put yourself and your education first. Great leaders work on their knowledge too. I should get going now. Thanks for the meal”.

Kind goes back to Ren and asked, “so what’s going on? Are you mad that I have a different job now?”.

“No no, you’re doing great. Just keep working here. I have to check the others. Some wanted…a different errand”.

“I see. Well, let me give you a to go box to take home”.

After receiving the food Ren Prime thanked Kind and went on to check the next clone.

 

Earlier that day.  
Ann was modeling with Charmy again but today the manager was not feeling it today.

“Hmm, no no no! We need more passion! More energy! Hmm… try dancing, see if we can get some new poses”.

“Dance um… do you know how to dance?”, she asked Charmy.

“…No, but how hard can it be?”.

They tried waving their arms around and swinging their hips. Charmy grabbed her hands and both started to spin. All was going well until Charmy tripped over his shoe, accidentally let go of Ann’s hand and started falling backwards. He crashed into the food table and the punch bowl splashed the lights, destroying them. The manager was not pleased.

“Grr… stop! That’s it! You’re fired!”.

 

Present time.

“Ann what’s wrong?”, Ren prime asked. He had just arrived at the little studio where Ann’s modeling gig was.

“What’s wrong? You’re the one who went all crazy dancing and breaking everything. You gotta be more careful! What happened to your grace like form when you’re Joker? Sigh, never mind, I’ll talk to you later. I’ve gotta clean up all this and then take more photos to make up for it”.

“I’m sorry Ann…”.

How bad can things get?

“I thought you were going to electric town for something? To buy new light equipment maybe?”.

“I was?”.

“Ms. Takamaki?”, a staff member called.

“Coming.” Ann shouted back to them. Turning back to Ren, “I’ll see you around”.

Ann left to help. Leaving Ren dumbfounded by his clone’s mistake.

“Hey we should get back to the café and go to sleep. It’s late. You can go to Electric town tomorrow”, Morgana said as he popped out of the bag.

 

Sunday.  
Akihabara, also known as Electric town, was bustling with people today as usual. With so many things to look at in such a small area.

In that small area was a maid café.

There was pink everywhere. Pink checkered pattern floor, pink walls, pink wall paper with cutesy light colored polka dots added the finishing touches. Maids frolicked around with cat ears and scurried about to and from customers with coffee, tea, omelets, and apologies for their clumsiness.

Famous detective prince Goro Akechi, donning his recognizable tan pea coat and silver suitcase, could be seen all the way in Electric town today. It seems the pricey menu didn't intimidate him. He also doesn’t seem to mind the high probability of a maid messing up his order. Akechi was determined to check out a new pancake place for his food blog.

The detective prince sat down. Like his title the waitress, or waiter, treated him like royalty instantly.

“Hi I’d like one order of pan-”, he looked up when he recognized that dark frizzy hair, “Amamiya san? What are you doing here?”.

Charmy was dressed up in butler suit, complete with a monocle.

With a warm friendly tone, he replied, “I work here”. Then without missing a beat he turned his voice into a very charming one, “so how may I help you today?”.

Though Akechi was unfazed. In a business-like manner he asked, “What kind of pancakes do you recommend here?”.

“Well, there’s blueberry, chocolate crisp, banana nut….”.

“I’ll have the blueberry”.

“Of course. Anything to drink?....”.

 

A few minutes later.  
Akechi thinking in his head, _I don’t even like blueberry. Why did I buy this?... But he did make it sound so good_.

He tried a bite.

“Oh It’s tasty!”.

Whispering to himself, “gotta put this on my food blog”.

He started typing away on his smartphone to talk about his latest food discovery.

 

Meanwhile just outside the café.  
Ren Prime went up the stairs a little but ducked away when he saw Charmy and…Akechi?  
He was heading down the stairs when he saw Makoto. She seemed ticked off though.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you”. She marched toward Ren.

Slightly startled he dared to ask, “You…have…?”.

“Yeah what’s the matter with you? Making us grind in the metaverse till death point?! We had no SP but you keep on insisting that we can just use our melee weapons to defeat shadows. And who in their right mind would dare to challenge the reaper?!”.

She pointed at him in anger, right into his face as she lectured him.

Ren put his hands up in a “you caught me red handed” pose as she leaned in closer, then he slowly lowered his hands and said, “I’m sorry Makoto, um…”.

Not wanting Charmy and Akechi to hear them he directed Makoto away from the café.

“Why don't we discuss this on the train home. Come on or we’ll miss it!”. He started to push her towards the train station.

“You were being a very irresponsible leader”.

 

Switch to Akechi view.  
He saw two figures leaving. Akechi was confused as he could have sworn he saw Amamiya outside with someone.

 

Later.  
Makoto took the remaining train home and Ren went into the metaverse to talk to G.

“Hey G”.

“Sup Prime? Ready to train? We can go to the metaverse as a duo attack team”. G was just getting ready to go to the deeper floors to fight shadows.

“Uh yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about”.

“You have… suggestions for what personas to fight with?”.

“No, but Makoto was really mad at me, I mean you, err us…ah mostly you. She said that you were way to reckless”.

“But we have to be ready for the next palace”, he whined as if what he was doing was a bad thing.

“The way she was mad; I don’t think they can even make it to the next palace! You’re making me look bad! Like a fitness maniac! Ugh, just go into the velvet room. Knowledge is in there fusing personas. Go help him or something”.

“…Ok. Let’s see what crazy awesome combo moves I can make the personas learn! Heh heh this sounds fun!”.

 

Meanwhile in the fusion room.  
Knowledge has just fused yet another persona, as he had been doing all day through the guillotine. He sighed heavily.

Igor sat at his desk with his chin resting on his hands. With a deep voice he asked, “What’s wrong? You seem dispirited. Has the guillotine gotten too gruesome to watch?”.

“No it’s just-…no one seems to appreciate my intellect in the real world. Even the real Ren doesn’t use his-I mean our, brain enough”.

“Perhaps you should put yourself back together”.

“How?”.

“If you remove the “mask” of each body until one remains, the one remaining shall be the true Ren Amamiya”.

A sly smile creeped up on Knowledge’s lips.

G came in.

“Yo!!! Sup dude?! Prime told me to come help you fuse”.

“Hey there. Actually…can we step outside for a second? I want to test something”.

“Sure. Hope it’s a new move!”.

They stepped outside and appeared near Iwai’s store Untouchable.

G had his back turned to Knowledge and slowly turned to face him.

“So what did you want to test-hey?! What are you-”.

Absorbed.

Knowledge was the only one standing in that alley.


	5. Act 5: Clean up your act

_**Act 5: Clean up your act** _

Monday Afterschool.  
Every steps Prof took he felt like he can fall at any given moment. He started to get worried that his vision was going. Or maybe it’s just that he’s tired or his glasses bouncing around and fogging up as he ran.

Ren Prime attended school in the day time. After the bell rang he sneaked out and swapped places with Prof so that he could run with Ryuji. Prof made enough tools so it was time to help Ren with his school activities. 

Ryuji and Prof both stop to rest for a little while. Both were panting heavily with their hands on their knees.

“Whew, great workout gasp right gasp”, the blonde one breathed out.

“I’ll gasp be right gasp back… I’m going to gasp to get a drink”.

He turned the corner to go to vending machine. He had put in the money but he was resting before selecting his drink. Before he knew it a plastic bottle shaped found itself into his hand. Did he lean on the button? He didn’t even question it since he was dying of thirst.

“Hah oh thanks- Knowledge?! What are you doing here?!”.

He looked up to see his fellow clone. Guess he was the one who selected the drink for him.

“I’m just taking a break”.

“Oh ok”. He takes a gulp out of his drink. “How’s the studying going?”.

“I’m taking a break from that too”.

“But Ren prime told each of us to-”.

“Unless I become the prime. Hyah!!!”.

He lunged towards him, grabbed the air in front of Prof and a “mask” appeared. Knowledge grabbed it and put it onto his own face, absorbing everything just as if he obtained a new persona mask in the metaverse. Prof was absorbed and disappeared. A soda bottle falls to the ground and spilled over.

 

Akihabara, Maid Café.  
Charmy was working as usual when he saw that he heard another customer entered.

“Welcome home master, how can I-gasp”.

He was shocked to see Knowledge standing there instead. He quickly pulled him behind counters. They were both crouched down and whispering.

“You can’t be here! Someone might see the two of us together!”.

“Then maybe we should be together”.

“Huh?!” Hey!-”.

  
Knowledge absorbed him. He casually got up from the counter and walked out of the café.

 

Monday evening.  
In the Beef Bowl employee’s locker room. Kindness took off his purple and orange uniform. He put it in the locker along with his hat. He took out his normal clothes and changed. His boss came in to get his belongings.

“Thanks for your hard work today. Good night”, the boss said as he untied his bow.

“Thanks. Bye boss”.

He walked outside with his bag slung over his shoulder. Suddenly he saw Knowledge in the corner. He ran over towards him. Happily greeting him from the distance.

“Hi Knowledge! What are you doing out here?”, he asked with a carefree attitude.

“I need your help with something, come here”. He beckoned him over by waving his hand.

“Sure. what’s up? Hey wait…why are you getting so close to my face. Ahh!”.

Knowledge lunged forward and Kindness does all he can to hold him off. He grabbed both of Knowledge’s wrists in order to prevent him from getting any closer.

“Give your mask!”, he screamed.

They both struggled and wrestled each other like sumo wrestlers. Each hand in hand, pushed back and forth, side to side like dancing but in an angry fury entanglement.

“What mask?! I’m not wearing one?!....guh…hey! Back off”.

“I need your mask so I can absorb you and become the new Ren Prime! I’m sick of being told what to do. I’m tired of having no control in my life”.

Kindness gave one final shove. Knowledge fell onto his back. The last thing Knowledge heard was footsteps running away as the rain started to fall.

 

Café leblanc.  
Rain was heavily pouring onto the windows. It was very dark and very late night. Loud knocks pounding on the door could be heard, even from upstairs where Ren and Morgana were sleeping.

Morgana stirred in his sleep, his ears twitching to detect the noise. He lifted his head groggily. In an almost yawning voice he asked,  
“Huh? What’s that? Who wants to come to the café this late?!”.

Ren shifted in the bed, slowly waking up. He reached for his glasses, rubbed his tired eyes then puts them on.

Without warning Kind’s voice shouted.

“Ren! Ren!”. Followed by more desperate knocking.

Ren and Morgana immediately started running downstairs to open the door. As soon as Ren unlocked the door Kind came busting in soaking wet and clearly agitated. He also talked way too fast for comprehension.

“Ren! Ren! Knowledge is acting weird! He tried to rip off my face for some reason and- he breathes in, “He tried to rip off my face and become the Ren prime and-”.

Morgana stopped his train wreck of a monologue.

“Whoa calm down!”. He looked towards Ren, “Let’s take him inside”.

Few minutes after Kind got a chance to dry off and have a hot cup of tea in front of him.

Ren breaking the silence asked, “So what happened?”.

“I was walking home from the Beef Bowl and I saw Knowledge so I went up to him, thinking we could walk back to the hotel together. But when I got close he tried to peel off my face. I guess my mask is inside my face…? But I’m not wearing anything!”.

Morgana spoke up,  
“Maybe it’s because Ren is all split up. Each of you have only a part of a whole personality. If you wanted to be one person again you would have to combine back together. Well it’s late we should all go to bed”.

Ren tucked Kind in bed and he will sleep on the couch tonight. Kind fell asleep within minutes.

“Poor guy. Morgana stay here tomorrow with him while I go to school. I don’t want Knowledge to attack again. After school I’ll come here to figure out what we’re going to do about him”.

“Ok”.

 

Tuesday Morning.  
Ren got up early so that he can check on Kind before Sojiro arrived and before his train to school.

“Stay here. And don't forget to stay out of Sojiro’s sight. He supposed to think I’m at school”.

“Ok”.

Morgana squeezed through Kind’s arms and sat on his lap.

“We’ll be fine. Now go before you miss your train”.

“Ok, Bye”.

 

2 hours later.  
Kind snucked past Sojiro to get to the laundry room just outside the café; however, he had forgotten to hold the bell hanging on the door.

“Ugh there’s that wind again…” Sojiro grumbled.

 

In the small laundry room.

“I feel bad that I’m just sitting here doing nothing. So I’ll do some laundry for Ren. Maybe we can get some new equipment or a cool weapon after washing them”.

Morgana woke up from nap in Ren’s room.

“Yawn, uh oh. Where’s Kind? He’s supposed to stay in this room”.

He looked around. Then he ran downstairs, past Sojiro and customers before they can see him. The café didn’t have a cat door so the bell rung yet again when Morgana went out.

“Is this some sort of joke?”, Sojiro turned around and said out loud, getting annoyed.

An elderly regular misheard him.

“No I don't want any egg yolk”.

Morgana sniffed and found that Kind was in the laundromat area. He walked in.

“Hey! You were supposed to stay in the attic. Why are you- gasp! You-”.

It was Knowledge that he found instead.

“Hey Morgana, could you tell me where Ren prime is?”. He asked innocently.

“What did you do with Kind?!”.

“It seemed that fool was trying to wash a gun and a dagger in the laundry. Idiot, just buy one from Iwai. It’s much more time efficient. Anyways, I’ll ask one more time. Where is Ren prime?!,” he asked in a threatening tone.

“I’m not telling!”. Morgana’s hair went up on its end.

“Wait, if I’m the only clone left then…he must be at school! Ha! Now he has to actually go himself!”, he chuckled.

“Don’t you dare go near him!”, Morgana hissed.

“Oh I won’t. I’ll make him come to me. Come here!”.

He forcefully lifted up the cat by his neck scruff.

“Mmeeooow! Let go!”.

 

Tuesday After school.

Ren went home but saw no one there, just Sojiro at the counter. He went upstairs to the attic, then checked the bath house and the laundry room.

“Oh, it looks like Kind did the laundry”. He grabbed the clean model gun and dagger out of the wash machine before anyone could see the weapons there.

“What’s this?”.

He picked up a note that had fallen to the ground.

_It’s from you know who, and if you ever want to see your lousy cat again then come alone and meet me in the metaverse._

Ren gasped and immediately pulled out his phone.


	6. Act 6: I’ll face myself

_**Act 6: I’ll face myself** _

In the metaverse Knowledge was in his Joker form. Long black coat with three tails trailing along behind. But there was something different. He had black vine like shadows oozing out from underneath him. And piercing yellow eyes.

He stood on a ledge made of rocks that looks like metaverse material, as if to exemplify that he is above everyone else. He was waiting patiently for a certain someone to come pick up the annoying cat.

Morgana was in his big headed cat form with the code name “Mona”. Mona was tied up with a rope, with Knowledge holding him firmly in his left arm. Mona struggled to wiggle out but it was useless.

“Grr! Gah! Just you wait till Ren gets here you’ll be sorry! Ooff! And why are you doing this anyways? You’re also Ren Amamiya so what’s bothering you?”.

“Shut up!”, he said sharply.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Ren. He was also in his tailcoat; however, Knowledge remained the only one to have the dark shadow lines surrounding him.

“Knowledge! I’m here, now give Mona back”, he commanded.

Knowledge gave a smirk.

“Sure I’ll give him back. Right after you give me your mask”.

“Why did you absorb the others?”.

“I was tired of being your slave. Always studying those stupid useless facts. And for what? Only to be made fun of due to our “criminal record”. If they don’t respect my erudite brain, then maybe I should show them who the true criminal is!”.

He threw Mona off to the side. Mona then became wrapped up in the shadow vines. Knowledge pulled out his gun, pointed at Ren and….

BAM!

A shot was fired but it wasn’t his gun. That shot nearly hit his hand. He grasped his hand to protect it. then another shot just narrowly missed his head.

“Who shot that?!?!”, he snapped angrily.

“Freeze!”, yelled Panther with her annihilator gun in hand.

“Sorry we took so long to get down here”, yelled Queen, as she came on her motorcycle persona, Johanna.

Knowledge swiped his head back down to Ren in anger.

“I thought I told you to come alone!”.

“I did come alone”, he said plainly.

Skull ran towards them and spoke up, “We all decided to follow him on our own”.

Everything freezes and the scene flickers into a memory of the moments before rescuing Mona.

 

Several minutes ago.  
Ren called a Phantom Thieves meeting in the attic of Café leblanc. All members were gathered at the big square table he had pulled out from storage. Ren stood up to address all of them.

“Thanks for coming everybody”.

Haru was the first to speak up.

“What’s wrong Ren kun?”, she looked at him with concern.

Ren’s head tilted downwards, his glasses shown only white light.

“Morgana was kidnapped”, he said softly.

Everyone gasped. Ryuji slammed his fist onto the table.

“By who? I’ll beat them up!”, he shouted.

“It was me”, Ren said slowly.

Everybody looked at Ren with confusion on their faces.

“I have a confession to make”, he said as he twiddled his front bangs between his thumb and pointer finger.

This time Yusuke spoke up. He said plainly and calmly,  
“There are multiple versions of you and one has gone rogue”.

Ren was baffled.

“How did-”.

Yusuke crossed his hands into a thinking pose.

“Well, I was pondering on my next subject to draw and seeing as you are able to summon many personas I-”.

Ann waved her hand to motion him to pause.

“Just cut to the chase”, she interrupted.

“Yeah Inari!”, piped Futaba, the small girl sitting on her chair while hugging folded knees.

“Ah hem”, he made a coughing into his fist movement, “as I was saying….I was going to paint various emotions of Ren after I was inspired in the metaverse when I saw him aggressively attempted to take on twenty shadows all by himself”.

“Oh that must have been Guts”.

“Yes it does take a lot of guts to fight that many”, Haru commented.

“No I mean one of my clones”.

Ren proceeded to them all about his fusion accident and his clones.

“So that’s why you were acting that way. Also you forgot to study with Ryuji”, Makoto said.

“Yeah man thanks for leaving me hanging. I had to study with Makoto, and she had no mercy”, he grumbled.

Makoto took a sharp glance towards Ryuji.

“It would have been easier if someone had been studying diligently”.

Futaba spoke up.

“So now what do we do leader?”.

“….I’ll face myself and I’m going to rescue Mona!”.

 

The memory end and the scene went back to the present with Ren and the Phantom Thieves attempting to rescue Mona from Knowledge’s clutches.

“Why you-grr”, Knowledge ripped off his mask. He summoned a persona.

“PERSONA! Seth! Agidyne!” he shouted.

Seth, a black dragon that looked as menacing as his own intent.

Ren summoned his only persona on hand, “Persona! Matador! Garu!”.

Fire shot everywhere. The wind attack could barely keep up with the flames. It started to look and feel like they were in hell.

The Phantom Thieves tried their best not to get burned. Ren got hit a little but he healed with his persona. Although from the corner of Ren’s eye he could see Skull patting his shoulder to put out a small fire that caught onto him. Ren aimed his gun and fired at Knowledge. Knowledge dodged the bullets easily and gracefully.

“Seth! Marin Karin!”.

Ren jumped out of the way.

“Look out!”, he tried to warn his teammates but it was in vain.

The remaining thieves have gotten blasted with that affliction. Everyone got brainwashed.

“Hah! Well look at this! All your fellow thieves betraying you”, Knowledge said with a sly smile.

Ren slowly backing away, all of his “friends” surrounding him.

“Ah man I don't have any moves that can cure brainwash”.

He reached into his back pocket, “Let’s see if I have any item-gah!”.

 

Fox hit Ren’s back with a cold bufudyne attack. Futaba charged up everyone’s, except Ren’s, attack power. Skull smacked him with his spike rod. Ren healed himself again, his HP regaining health. Until Haru shot him with psiodyne, giving him a small headache as the strong psychic power ranged loudly in his head.

Ren fell to the ground with a hard thud. He was low Hp and low SP, meaning he won’t be able to attack …or heal anymore for that matter.  
Ren suddenly found himself on the wrong end of an all out attack formation, with all guns aiming at him.

Arsene, a red and black ghost like figure appeared in front of him and said  
“You are against all odds. Will you escape this predicament? Although all hope is lost, there is one more thing you can do...Think further than he could and you may be able to win your friends back.”

The red and black figure faded away as quickly as he appeared. Leaving Ren all alone to figure out his next move.

Ren struggled to stand up and took a vanish ball out.

Boom, he threw it like a ninja smoke bomb.

Knowledge and the Phantom Thieves wobbled back. Ren reached for his own mask.

“Garu!”.

He knocked out Skull since it was his elemental weakness.

“Sorry Skull”.

Queen hit him from the side. Which hurt extra due to her spiked shoulder.

“Gah!”.

Ren got up anyways and continued running towards Mona, threw his dagger knife as if he was throwing a shuriken, to cut him free, and yelled,  
“Mona! summon Zorro and use-”, but he got hit in the back with the Knowledge’s gun attack.

Fox and Skull each grabbed Ren by the arms and held him there while Knowledge walked toward him to rip off his “mask”. He stood in front of Ren to savor the dying moments of the original Amamiya.

“With your mask I’ll be the new Ren Prime. I’ll make people respect me! No more of,” in a mocking tone he said, “oh here comes the delinquent. Look out he might knife you”.

Back in his normal voice, “They’ll appreciate my knowledge. They’ll ALL appreciate me!”.

He gave a light evil chuckle.

Ren looked at him with disgust. He saw the opportunity of being so close to his evil twin and attempted to attack one more time.

“Garudyne!”, he yelled, but it was all for naught.

Knowledge simply tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Hah! Pathetic! Now you’re just throwing attacks. Give up! It’s futile”.

Knowledge’s hand inched closer towards Ren’s face. He drew nearer toward his mask and delicately began to peel it off, slowly absorbing him.

Ren closed his eyes and tried to resist but the energy was quickly leaving him. Suddenly a small voice cut through the air.

“Persona! Zorro! Salvation!”.

Mona was free! And he used a move to eliminate the effects of brainwash. Blue Sparkles sprinkled all over the Phantom Thieves and they all slowly came back to their senses.

Queens blinked and shook her head.

“Huh?! What are we doing?! Joker?”, she gasped when she saw Knowledge standing in front of their leader.

The rest of the thieves gradually snapped out of their status effect. Ren lifted his right leg upwards and kicked Knowledge away. He wiggled free from Fox’s and Skull’s hold on him then summoned Matador.

“Swift Strike!”.

Knowledge wobbled back, shocked at the sudden change of events.

“What?! How- oh that garudyne that you supposedly missed. I can’t believe you were able to cut the shadow vines from that far away!”.

“Hhmp. Well then…Persona! Black frost!”.

“What?! He can still use more than one persona?!”, gasped Ren.

It must be because he absorbed the other’s masks. He took the personas they were holding as well", Mona explained.

 _This is going to be harder. If only I could use Arsene_ , he thought.

“Mabufu!”.

Ren and Mona dodged.

“Johanna! Frei!”, Queen commanded.

Haru shouted, “Milady! Psiodyne!”.

Knowledge swapped persona again.

“Suzaku!” He took only a small amount of damage from Noir but his persona resisted the nuclear attack for him.

“Darn it”, Queen said to herself before yelling, “Fox! Quick! Use ice attacks!”.

“Got it! Persona! GOEMON! Bufudyne!”.

However, the ice attack was in vain. It got absorbed and healed Knowledge a little bit.

“But how?!”, Fox asked in shock.

Knowledge sneered. He had already changed his persona without them noticing. He ripped off his mask again. Skull tried to hit Knowledge with electric moves before he switched personas.

“Captain Kidd! Zio!”.

“Persona! Makami!”.

He dodged with graceful ease thanks to Makami’s dodge electric ability.

“Jack o’ lantern! Marakunda!”, he decreased all his foes’ defenses.

“Aargh!”.

Everyone felt weighed down.

“Hold on guys!”, Futaba yelled as she healed some of their hp with her persona Necronomicon.

“Joker! Er, I mean Ren! Shoot him with your gun now!”, Mona shouted.

Right away he whipped out his gun and shot his evil twin. But he missed.

“Damn it!”, Ren said.

“Persona! Black frost! Bufu!”.

Ren jumped out of the way. A light bulb went off in his head.

“Panther I need you on back up. Load your gun”.

Panther looked at him but nodded when she understood him. She proceeded to fall back into the background.

Knowledge continued to attack. The Phantom Thieves tried their best to hold him off. But their health was running low. The evil clone kept true to his name. He kept changing his persona in anticipation of the coming attacks.

As soon as he changed his persona back to Jack o’ Lantern to lower their defenses again Ren shouted, “Now!”.

Panther jumped to Ren’s side and together they shot Knowledge. He was weak to it and was knocked down immediately.

Knowledge’s head was down and he was kneeling on one knee while supporting himself slightly up with one arm.

In a sad defeated tone, he said, “Why are you attacking? I just wanted to help people. I just wanted someone to appreciate my hard work”.

He looked up at Ren, “Is that such a crime?”.

“…No. But abusing your powers is a crime!”.

Ren clicked his gun. Then Skull, Queen, and Fox did the same.

“Let’s go!”, Ren shouted.

They all jumped up into an all out attack formation and each member attacked Knowledge from all sides. Ren then jumped behind him and ripped off his “mask”, absorbing him.

He turned and proudly announced, “You can’t beat the original”.

Then Ren looked down at his feet.

“What’s wrong man?”, Skull asked.

“…I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. It’s just…so annoying. I guess I let the rumors get to me a little. people fearing me based on the rumors. They didn't even bother to get to know the real me or anything. They just sit there judging me. Already seeing me as evil and casting me off like I’m nothing. I’m trying to help them and it’s the right thing to do. But they could be less hostile, you know? Maybe they were right. I’m always causing trouble for those around me. Makes me feel lonely…and left out. No chance to start over with a bad reputation everywhere”, Ren said with a heavy heart.

Everyone was silence.

“You’re wrong. you're so kind and always ready to help”, Noir corrected.

“Even if it puts you in harm’s way you rush to assist people”, Fox reminded him.

“At least you care enough to take action instead of just sitting there passively”, Queen said.

Ren’s mood lifted instantly.

“Thanks guys. And sorry for all that mess”.

“See it wasn’t so bad. Things turned out for the best”, Mona said.

“You know if you were struggling you should have just told us”, Panther told him.

Skull put his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah man. You don’t have to do everything on your own”.

“We can coordinate our schedules so that it could work out for you”, Fox said.

“I can even install a better calendar app in your phone for you”, Oracle said.

Queen spoke up.

“I’ll help you study. Or rather you can help me tutor Skull”.

“Hey!”.

Everyone laughed.

“Hehehe I’d like that”, Ren said with a small smile.

 

A few days later it became Sunday.

Finally, no school, until Monday at least. But at least today Ren Amamiya could breath and had time to plan his schedule for the coming week. He had slept in till the afternoon and was currently helping Sojiro with the dishes.

There was a peaceful silence. The elder man was the first to break the quiet.

“Hmm, you know you seem less stressed lately”.

“Well my friends have been helping me out a lot so things have gone smoother”.

“I’m glad for you kid. Just keep up the good work and your probation will be over before you know it. And make sure you hang out with supportive people. It’s a tough world out there you know”.

“Yeah, I know”.

“Now help me check the door. There’s a draft I’ve been wanting to fix”.

_**The End** _

 

_**By Angelicbot** _

_**By LiteralBasil** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to work with 2 amazing artists who were so kind and patient with me in giving them the story details. Both art really captured the essence of the story!  
> Thank you to @LiteralBasil and @Angelicbot, and my planner/editor @limeandlen! I had fun working together!  
> And thank you to the P5 Big Bang mods for hosting this wonderful event!!!
> 
> Art pieces:  
> @Angelicbot  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Buhgvx5BVBf/
> 
> @LiteralBasil  
> https://twitter.com/LiteralBasil/status/1102351117806157834?s=20


End file.
